


Мы рождены из хаоса

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	Мы рождены из хаоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were born from chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703409) by [volchitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitza/pseuds/volchitza). 



Индиа стоит в своей комнате, глядя на туфли. Пятно грязи всё ещё заметно на когда-то идеальном шнурке; она размышляет, стоит ли его смыть, или оставить как трофей.  
Вдруг что-то меняется в атмосфере комнаты; её плечи напрягаются; она резко поднимает взгляд в зеркало перед собой и видит отражение дяди Чарли, обрамленное контуром дверного проёма.  
  
Она поворачивается на месте, её легкое платье в движении развевается вокруг её щиколоток, её руки опускаются на края мраморной стойки прямо за ней и она соблазнительно облокачивается на неё, черными глазами уставившись на Чарли. Это открытое приглашение; он делает три больших, выверенных шага – как будто ножницы трижды разрезают воздух, расстояние между ними сокращается – и вот он прямо перед ней,  **над**  ней, несмотря на его худую фигуру. Его левая рука оказывается на её спине, другая ласкает прядь её волос. Когда его язык проскальзывает в её рот, горячий, влажный и грубый и точно такой, как она хотела, ей приходит в голову, что это именно то, что чувствовала Персефона. Это поцелуй Аида. Аида, бога мертвых, таинственного и прекрасного дяди, который украл Персефону, сделал своей женой и короновал на подземное царствие. Индиа притягивает его ближе и надеется, что он сделает то же самое; Чарли обнимает её крепче, опьянённо и небрежно.  
  
Ей приятно осознавать, что дверь открыта: мать могла видеть их, а люди задыхались бы от ужаса и бормотали слово «инцест» как что-то оскорбительное. Она невероятно счастлива ощущать себя чем-то вроде матрицы для этого хаоса. Она кусает его губу. Если ему и больно, то он не показывает этого – вместо этого он снова целует её, дав почувствовать вкус его крови – её крови.  _«Я помечаю тебя»_ , - говорит она в поцелуй, -  _«Я оставляю доказательство всего этого. Я – причина этого ада»_.  
  
В её глазах, того же цвета, что и у него, пляшут искры. Она не говорит ни слова, потому что знает, что он понимает её лишь по взгляду.  
  
Перед тем, как тихо уйти, он шепчет, оставляя на её ухе пятно его собственной крови: Греческие боги, как и они сами, были созданы из хаоса.


End file.
